Sea mío, Sensei
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Genos está enojado, el doctor Stench lo sabe, así que lo ayuda un poco para que Genos logre entender que detrás de su enojo hay sentimientos por su maestro Saitama... una ayuda que Saitama no agradecerá, sobre todo cuando aparezca Genos con una extraña petición "Sea mío" Por el momento es solo un oneshot.


_**Sea mío, sensei.**_

Genos estaba enfadado.

El doctor Stench podía saberlo por una sencilla razón, no había hablado nada en las dos horas que llevaban del arreglo, nuevamente había implementado piezas nuevas pero Genos no parecía interesado en ellas, ni en nada, tenía la mirada distante y la misma expresión neutra de siempre, pero él lo conocía, el joven cyborg estaba enfadado, y eso era extraño, solía, frustrarse consigo mismo pero no enojarse, o deprimirse, desde que Genos se había hecho aprendiz del tal Saitama el joven estaba cambiando.

— ¿Algo paso con Saitama-kun?

Genos abrió los ojos asombrado, seguramente, de que haya dado en el clavo.

— Más o menos… yo… estoy confundido.

— ¿Sobre qué?— Se entretuvo atornillando correctamente las piezas en la muñeca, era una zona difícil, con muchas articulaciones y que necesitaba resistencia suficiente para soportar golpes y calor.

— Sé que el que pidió a Saitama-sensei ser su aprendiz fui yo… pero cuando aparece ese tal Sonic u otro héroe molestando al sensei me gustaría poder decir algo… pero como aprendiz no tengo derecho…

Stench se detuvo unos segundos, había tenido la sospecha por mucho tiempo, cada vez que Genos hablaba de lo impresionante que Saitama era, manteniendo sus expresiones y voz bajo control, continúo:

— Por casualidad, lo que te gustaría decir no es algo así como ¿"Él es mío"?

Genos flectó un poco el cuello para mirarlo, con sus dorados ojos robóticos mirándolo asombrado pero inmediatamente giró la cabeza.

— ¡Eso es….! ... No, no tengo derecho de decir algo así como su discípulo…

— Pero quieres tener ese derecho ¿verdad?

Genos frunció las cejas.

— Eso creo, como dije, estoy confundido… no solo quiero decírselo a otros, también quiero poder regañar a sensei.

— ¿Tu regañando a Saitama-kun? — El doctor rio—Hablas de él como si fuera un ser superior… Es tu maestro ¿y ahora quieres regañarlo?

— ¡Es porque lo es! Es impresionante, y muy fuerte, y no le interesa ser popular, el solo quiere ser un héroe y pelear con rivales fuertes… y sé que debo seguirlo y estar a su lado… estoy bien con eso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces quiero decirle cosas… pero temo que se enoje.

— Deberías intentarlo, Genos, no mantuve tus pensamientos y emociones humanas para que las reprimieras, al contrario, es para que cuando pasen cosas como esta puedas sentirlas.

Cuando hubo terminado, dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro del cyborg y susurro:

— Y si todo sale bien, cuando hayas comprendido mejor tus sentimientos, si necesitas _piezas extras_ en tu cuerpo, me avisas y me hare cargo de todo.

Genos lo miro confundido pero asintió.

* * *

Saitama estaba a la mitad de un juego con King.

La puerta se escuchó claramente al abrirse, pero no le tomó importancia, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con el Cyborg así que reconocía sus pasos, y por otro lado, sabía que nunca estaría en peligro por algún extraño entrando a su casa.

— ¿Él vino en la noche? ¿Eso no es un poco acosador?— King apretaba hábilmente los botones mientras hablaba.

— Está bien, al menos me divierte verlo, cada día es un poco más fuerte, no lo suficiente pero me entretiene— Saitama hablaba en serio, Sonic era un ninja extraño, de eso no había duda, y últimamente estaba raspando el acoso, entrando de noche o esperando afuera del apartamento, Saitama ya estaba que lo invitaba a comer porque parecía que el ninja ni se movía de la puerta, aunque le preocupaba que Genos siempre se entrometiera solía ser el primero en detectar al ninja, y cada vez parecía odiarlo más, lo cual no tenía sentido, encontraba que era algo bueno que Genos y Sonic pelearan, le servía a ambos de entrenamiento, pero más que entrenamiento era una batalla a muerte entre los dos y siempre debía intervenir para evitar alguna explosión o que alguno de los dos quedara severamente herido.

— ¡No está nada bien!— La voz de Genos lo hizo saltar y soltar el mando.

King gano a los pocos segundos.

—Ah… perdí.

— Esta bien, podemos jugar de nuevo— King parecía animado, con una sonrisa que salía cuando jugaba, despreocupada, aunque estaba seguro que si la gente lo viera creería que King estaba planeando algo grande y sangriento…

— Ok— Saitama se giró de King a Genos— ¿Genos, que no está bien?

Genos parecía un poco sorprendido de haber dicho las cosas en voz alta, pero mantuvo la mirada.

— Hablo de Sonic, está siendo muy molesto, si usted le dice que deje de venir tal vez lo haga ¿Por qué no se lo dice?

Genos parecía irritado, como cada vez que hablaban de esto.

— Genos ¿Por qué lo odias?

Genos parecía sorprendido por la pregunta y bajo lo mirada, concentrándose en el suelo como pensando duramente la respuesta, Saitama continúo:

— No sé porque se llevan mal, yo creo que se parecen bastante, tal vez puedan ser compañeros de entrenamiento y-

— ¡No me compare con él!— Los ojos de Genos casi centellaban con ira y Saitama se apresuró a calmarlo.

— Lo digo porque ambos me siguen y son molestos.

— ¡Yo soy diferente a ese tipo!

— ¿Por qué?

— Soy su discípulo…. Y…

King estaba intentando ignorar la discusión jugando una partida del juego solo, ya era frecuente que visitara a Saitama y varias veces había visto a Genos enfadado.

— ¿Y?

Genos dudo, pero luego agarro confianza.

— ¡Sensei! Vengo de hablar con el doctor Stench y ahora entiendo mejor las cosas.

— ¿Te han implementado piezas nuevas?

— ¡Si! Pero eso no importa ahora, tengo algo importante que decir.

— ¿Qué? Apresurate y dilo, quiero seguir jugando.

Genos se sentó frente a sensei, a una distancia prudente, de rodillas, parecía tan formal que King comenzó a pensar en cómo irse sin molestar, si ambos se ponían a pelear no creía que el edificio siguiera en pie.

— ¡Sensei, sea mío, por favor!

El mando de King cayó al suelo y se giró lentamente a mirarlo, Saitama se puso serio.

— Genos, no soy esa clase de tipo…. Creo que eso ya lo había dicho.

— ¡Espera! — King habló hacía Genos— ¿Estas siendo serio? ¿Realmente esperas que Saitama-san sea tuyo?

— ¡Si, me esforzare lo que haga falta para que el sensei acepte!— La expresión de Genos era tan seria que era imposible pensar que era una broma, solo quedaba esperar que fuera un malentendido, después de todo el Cyborg pensaba de una forma un poco especial.

— Espera, espera, eres un cyborg ¿Siquiera puedes amar?

— ¿Uh? ¿Amor?

King suspiro aliviado

— Es un malentendido.

Saitama espabilo.

— Ah, aun no entiendo nada… Genos, estas actuando muy extraño.

King abrió sus brazos para explicar.

— Genos aún es joven, seguramente solo está siendo posesivo, ya sabe, como un niño que se pone celoso cuando ve a su mama demasiado cariñosa con otros niños.

— Ah, entiendo…. Espera ¿Quién es la mamá?

— Es una comparación.

— ¡No pienso en sensei como mi madre!— Genos estaba molesto de nuevo, y miró a King enfadado— No complique las cosas.

— ¿Entonces qué? No es como si lo amaras y quisieras besarlo o algo más ¿Verdad? Entonces es lo que digo.

— ¿Besar al sensei?

Genos comenzó a pensar nuevamente, poniendo ese rostro concentrando e inclinando su cabeza, repentinamente miró a Saitama con expresión seria.

— Sensei, déjeme besarlo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE PENSANDO?!— Saitama hubiera escupido líquido si hubiera estado tomando algo.

— Quiero saber cómo se siente besarlo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué rayos te hicieron en el arreglo de hoy? ¿Les falto ponerte un tornillo?

— ¡El Dr. Stench no comete esa clase de errores!

— ¿Estás diciendo que siempre estuviste así de mal?

— No es así, sensei, estoy siendo serio.

Luego de una larga discusión, King se llevó su juego y prometió volver pronto. Mientras se retiraba del lugar, vio a Genos aún de rodillas en postura formal y Saitama a punto de estallar por la repentina actitud del joven, así que solo para prevenir, corrió durante unas cuadras lejos del lugar, aunque la curiosidad de lo que pasaría lo quemaba por dentro, pero ya preguntaría otro día.

* * *

Saitama miró a Genos, tenía que reconocerlo, era un joven apuesto, un cyborg apuesto, no podía olvidar eso, y además tenía solo 19 años y lo admiraba mucho… tal vez esa admiración estaba confundiendo al joven, aunque Saitama no recordaba haber hecho nada tan grandiosos para que uno de los héroes clase S lo admirara tanto, pero profundamente, sabía que había algo de orgullo por sí mismo por lograr un seguidor tan leal, Genos se esmeraba en ser fuerte, no especialmente para superarlo, últimamente había estado entrando duro mientras le decía que iba a derrotar a Sonic o a todo enemigo que lo molestara (a Saitama), incluso lo defendía de cosas tontas como cuando Blizzard quería nuevas competiciones o cuando había algo que significaba mucha pérdida de tiempo, Genos, incluso, había buscado a los autores de esas cartas que lo criticaban y amenazado para que dejaran de hacerlo.

En algún momento, el molesto cyborg que se auto-nombra discípulo pasó a ser parte de su vida, y él estaba bien con eso, hasta ahora.

—Genos… no sé qué clase de conversación tuviste con tu doctor… pero creo que algo te confundió… saliste muy enojado en la mañana y ahora vuelves diciendo cosas locas.

— ¡Estaba enojado porque usted no se enoja!

— ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

— Sonic está muy interesado en usted, lo espera, lo sigue y ahora entra al departamento, su apartamento, está bien que usted permita que algunos héroes entren pero él entro sin su permiso, en la noche y usted no le dice nada.

— No es como si fuera a hacerme daño.

Bueno, Sonic quería hacerle daño, pero siendo sinceros, él aún no estaba en el nivel suficiente para provocar mucho esfuerzo en vencerlo.

— ¡Lo vio durmiendo!

— ¿Uh? — Saitama estaba un poco perdido.

— Los héroes siempre vienen de día, yo soy el único que lo ve durmiendo—Genos comenzó a explicarse y hablar rápido— Sensei, cuando duerme usted se ve muy tierno, y siempre tiene sueños que lo hacen despertar rompiendo la alarma o gritando algo raro, no me malinterprete, es algo gratificante, me gusta ser el único que lo ve así, pero Sonic ha entrado y robado eso, es imperdonable, me enoja, y eso me hace enojar más porque usted no se enoja con él, lo acepta como si nada, como si él tuviera el mismo derecho que yo de entrar a esta casa ¡¿No lo entiende?!

Saitama apretó el puente de su nariz, tal vez King tenía razón y Genos estaba siendo posesivo, como un niño pequeño, quería a su _maestro_ solo para el… pero eso era un poco ridículo ¿Uno no quiere que su maestro se enfrente a rivales y demuestre que es fuerte?

Era consciente de que omitió intencionalmente la parte de Genos encontrándolo tierno, el solo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina, su hobby era ser superhéroe, no ir haciéndole pensar a la gente que era tierno… seamos sinceros ¿Quién lo encuentra a él, el mal apodado calvo encapuchado, tierno? Era odiado por mucha gente, ni siquiera era reconocido, estaba seguro que nadie pensaba en el como atractivo, mucho menos como tierno.

Tal vez Genos si perdió algún tornillo… o tanta pelea que lo dejaba como un montón de metal lo termino dañando profundamente.

— Bien, entiendo el punto de que no quieres que Sonic este a tu nivel ¿Verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Y no quieres que yo te compare con Sonic, ni que perdone sus entradas nocturnas?

— Si yo…— Genos se detuvo un minuto y lo miró— ¿A qué se refiere con entradas? ¿Cuántas veces ha entrado aquí? Solo lo vi está noche.

Saitama rasco su mejilla, incómodo, él y su bocota.

— Uh… olvida eso, no importa.

— ¡Si importa! Son cosas como esta que me molesta, si usted fuera mío me sentiría con más derecho de enojarme.

— No tienes que enojarte, nunca hay derecho a enojarse, soy tu maestro ¿verdad? no tengo otro discípulo, Sonic me autoproclamo su rival, son diferentes.

— No es suficiente, no quiero ser su discípulo, no soy que sea solo mi maestro, quiero que sea completamente mío— Dijo el cyborg completamente serio mientras mantenía su mirada.

Saitama se avergonzó un poco, Genos a veces era demasiado directo, y algunas cosas que decía lo emocionan de una forma no muy correcta.

 _Espera, espera, es un hombre, un hombre, no soy esa clase de sujeto, no puedo estar emocionándome por sus palabras ¡Es más joven que yo!_

— Vamos por parte, como dijo King esto no es como si tuvieras sentimientos por mí.

— ¡Lo admiro mucho, sensei! Y pienso en usted todo el tiempo, quiero volverme fuerte bajo su guía y poder decir que soy poderoso gracias a usted.

Saitama nuevamente estaba avergonzado y tosió para recuperar la compostura.

— Está bien, dejémoslo en que me admiras…. Creo que allí es donde está la confusión, me admiras demasiado, no soy tan fabuloso, aún estoy en la clase B, soy un héroe de rango medio, en cambio tú estás en la clase S, debería buscar a otras personas a que admirar…. Como Bang.

— Eso es porque no lo reconocen, usted fácilmente podría pasar por sobre todos los de la clase S sin problema, es mil veces mejor que Bang, el mismo lo dijo, el ranking no tiene nada que ver, usted lo ha dicho ¡Lo tengo anotado!

— Oh… ¿Anotaste eso? — Descartó la excusa de su mente— Bueno, da igual… Genos, no sé cómo explicarte que esto es nada más que un error, si le dices a la gente que quiere que se vuelvan tuyos pensaras que…— No pudo evitar sonrojarse y movió su mano como intento de que Genos no mirara su rostro— Que los amas y eso… como dijo King.

—No entiendo el sentimiento de amor, pero si lo beso podré entender mejor esto, déjeme besarlo, sensei, por favor.

— ¡¿Qué estás pensando!? ¡Somos hombres!

— Está bien, mientras patrullaba he visto a dos hombres y mujeres besándose sin problema.

— El mundo está loco— Saitama apoyo su rostro en la mano, cada vez que Genos quería algo lo conseguía, lo sabía, desde ser su discípulo, vivir juntos y ahora ir escalando hasta el top 10 de los héroes clase S.

Genos esperaba pacientemente la decisión.

Saitama retorcía su cabeza pensando en que decir.

 _Si le digo que no volverá con el tema mañana y pasado y hasta que lo logre, es un beso, solo un beso, no tengo que hacer nada y no pierdo nada ¿Verdad? Además ¿Cuánto tiene él? 19, a los quince se transformó en cyborg, tal vez ni siquiera sepa besar, está bien, puedo hacerlo, no tengo que pensar en nada._

— ¡Está bien! Puedes besarme— Saitama decidió despreocupadamente.

Genos parecía gratamente sorprendido.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, sensei!

Se acercó a Saitama rápidamente, hasta quedar al lado de él y con una mano acaricio la mejilla de su maestro.

— Solo un beso— Reitero Saitama— Y te darás cuenta que todo es un malentendido…. Pero por si acaso no tienes permitido nada más.

— Entiendo.

Genos acerco su rostro pero Saitama se alejó inconscientemente.

— Sensei… ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

Iba a reclamar pero sabía que era asunto perdido así que suspiro y los cerró mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza, lo tenía decidido, apenas pasaran 5 segundos del contacto entre sus labios iba a retirarse, golpear si era necesario, y eso si es que Genos no se separaba primero al darse cuenta que esto no era lo que quería.

El primer contacto fue débil, lo suficiente para que Saitama no supiera si era o no un beso, por eso no se preparó, por eso estaba con la guardia baja cuando el contacto volvió más firme y exigente, cuando algo húmedo saqueo su boca, al mismo tiempo que una mano sujetaba su cabeza para impedirle retirarse y terminar el beso, la lengua de Genos era muy similar a la humana, húmeda y caliente, pero estaba seguro que no había tanta humedad como una boca debiera tener, y era firme, y flexible, demasiado, al punto de hacerlo sentir débil, olvido que sus manos servían para golpear y los dientes para morder, la sensación era tan intensa que la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo fue abrir más los labios y sujetar con fuerza la chaqueta de Genos, no para acercarlo, sino para mantener su mente concentrada en algo más que las sensaciones que asaltaban su boca.

El joven cyborg se alejó con un suspiro, su rostro lucía igual de siempre, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos, cosa que debía ser imposible, tal vez eran sus propios ojos llorosos viendo cosas.

— Sensei ¿Está bien?— Lucía preocupado, pero no arrepentido.

Saitama pensó en gritarle, tal vez golpearlo, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando demasiado y su mente aún no volvía a los sentidos como para decir o hacer algo inteligente.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien….

 _¡¿Cómo rayos aprendió besar así?! No, no, esa no es la duda ¡¿QUIÉN LE ENSEÑO A BESAR ASÍ?! ¡Oh, mierda! Esa tampoco debería ser mi duda principal, maldito Genos, reduciéndome a mí en una masa temblorosa…._

Genos se sentó nuevamente en forma formal, esta vez cerca de él y Saitama intento recuperar la compostura y fingir la máxima despreocupación posible, como si alguien no hubiera intentando robarle el alma por boca.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Entendiste el malentendido?

 _Que no me venga con otra idea rara, soy fuerte, muy fuerte, si intenta algo más puedo detenerme, oh, maldición, no debí dejar que King se fuera ¿Dónde está el acosador de Sonic cuando lo necesito? Es un maravilloso momento para que aparezca, o un monstruo, si eso necesito, un monstruo poderoso para descargar mi excitación con muchos golpes._

Calló su mente con miedo de seguir pensando, y se quedó inclinado con miedo de que se notara la semi-erección que tenía por un simple beso.

 _Ni tan simple… en serio ¿Quién le enseño a besar así?_

Sacudió su cabeza confundido ¿Por qué rayos le interesaban los romances de Genos? ¡Mierda! Si tenía un maldito club de fans, debía haber sabido que no era tan inocente como aparentaba, y ¿Por qué eso estaba enojándolo? En serio necesitaba un monstruo que golpear para quitar la imagen mental de Genos con una chica.

— ¡No era un malentendido, sensei!— La voz de Genos lo devolvió, un poco, a sus sentidos— Se supone que muchas de mis emociones están bloqueadas, como el dolor, así que es extraño y algo nostálgico este sentimiento— Genos apretó el centro de su pecho— Casi puedo sentir como si mi corazón latiera como loco, sensei, todo gracias a su beso.

— No digas mi beso, yo no te di nada.

— Lo hizo ¡Sensei! Tengo otra pregunta.

 _Oh, no, oh no, no vengas con cosas raras, no aguantare otro._

— Permítame ir más allá de los besos.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡ESTAS LOCO! — Saitama se obligó a tranquilizarse— Además es imposible, no podemos ir más allá de nada, eres un cyborg.

Genos pareció profundamente herido por eso.

— No lo decía en el mal sentido… pero sigues confundiendo todo.

— Quiero que el sensei sea mío, y sé que besar se siente bien, si llegamos más allá de los besos creo que poder entender todo con claridad.

— ¿Tan siquiera sabes que significa más allá de los besos?

—Si, lo vi en una revista que trajo King una vez, bastante explicita.

— ¿uh? ¿Por qué rayos King trajo…? Olvida eso, somos hombres.

— Había cosas muy interesantes en esa revista, dos hombres puedes hacerlo.

Genos lucía muy serio mientras a Saitama se le comenzaban a notar las venas.

 _¡King tendrá prohibido traer cosas extrañas a mi casa!_

— Como dije, aunque lo sepas, es imposible, no lo permitiré y definitivamente no estas _equipado_ para eso.

Genos se puso de pie repentinamente.

— ¡Lo recuerdo!

— ¿uh?

— El doctor Stench me dijo que volviera si necesitaba _piezas_ nuevas para cuando descubriera mejor la razón de mi enojo.

— ¡Espera! No te atrevas-

Genos ya estaba sacando su celular y hablando con el Dr. Stench, murmurando que iba de inmediato por su nuevo equipo y que lo necesitaba para este mismo día.

— ¡Genos!

— ¡Todo estará bien, sensei! Sé que el doctor Stench hará un excelente trabajo, volveré a la noche para poder entender bien mis sentimientos y probar las piezas nuevas.

Saitama gritó pero Genos ya se había ido corriendo a máxima velocidad, así que cambio de táctica y comenzó a pensar en cómo cambiarse de nacionalidad o tal vez de nombre, tal vez era momento de mudarse o de que apareciera un gran y fuerte monstruo para entrar a una batalla que durara horas, las suficientes para que Genos olvidara sus estúpidas ideas.

Aunque el mejor que nadie sabría que cuando a Genos se le ocurre nada, no desiste hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

 _He vuelto a mis andadas, espero que esto signifique que mi mente a conseguido la inspiración que necesita para continuar mis otros fic.  
No tengo mucho más que decir, me gusta esta pareja, y no quiero un fic largo así que lo dejaré así como esta... espero no haber cambiado mucho las personalidad, ya saben, mi fuerte no son los fanfics... pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.  
Amo el Genos x Saitama, tal vez algún día me anime a escribir lemon entre los dos... pero por hoy lo dejaré como está... hagan volar su imaginación._

 _PD: Lamento las faltas de ortografía o mala narración, llevo un tiempo sin redactar._

 _PD2: Si tienes tiempo pasen por mi blog: .cl/_

 _Espero haberlos entretenido, cualquier critica o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no tenga insultos ni amenazas :v igual no saben donde vivo (espero) y si lo saben me mudare :I_


End file.
